Knock it Off II
by Generation X-er
Summary: What if Professor Hardly survived, and Mojo stole his plan to....


                              Knock it Off II 

     _The City of Townsville….a thriving city of big businesses, including some of the state's greatest industries ….and some industries that have gone frightfully wrong…..like the abandoned Evil Factory that was lately turned into a plant for manufacturing defective PPG knockoffs by Professor Utonium's former college roommate Professor Dick Hardly. Wait! What's this? There is a stirring among the rubble beneath the caved-in  building…._

      Someone stirred beneath the tangle of steal girdings of the collapsed factory. The form of Professor Dick Hardly, Utonium's old college buddy emerges from the ruble. The time was early in the predawn darkness, in the morning after the "Knock it Off" episode. Professor Dick gets dizzily to his feet. Though he was briefly transformed into a monster in that episode, he realized he had totally regained his human form, due to Chemical X overload. 

    "Oh, geez," he murmured  "I musta partied too hard last night with my dorm buddies. What a spaced out dream! Ha! I bet that geeky Utonium's already down at the Science all lab working on his project due next month…..hey!" Suddenly Dick realized he was no longer in college, that many long years had passed—that he was here in Townsville in the early morning hours. 

    "Man! That freaked-out dream—that wasn't no dream! Those freaky Powerpuff Girls and all—they were real! They musta all gotten squashed when the building caved in! But I just got knocked out because I was almost out the door when it happened. And what about the_ real _Powerpuffs? Where are they? Did they escape?"

     He then heard the faint sound of police sirens from far away. "Geez! I gotta get away from here now!" 

    Professor Dick ran off as the first police cruiser screeched to a halt in from to the smoldering wreckage of the abandoned factory. More police cruisers arrive that the area is barricaded with yellow tape for investigation. 

   In the weeks that followed, Professor Dick hid out, roaming the streets of Townsville as a vagrant, doing menial jobs under a phony ID, and scraping together the money for his new experiments. Besides supporting himself as he lived in cheap apartment, and on the street, Professor Dick Hardly was able to purchase the sugar, the spice, and the everything nice he needed. He still didn't know where to find any more of the Chemical X he needed. 

     Meanwhile, though, he learned that the Powerpuff Girls were very much alive and well, in spite of his attempt to drain them of their Chemical X.  He would see them periodically, every time some mutant monster showed up and started destroying Twonsville. Whenever there were the sounds of giant footfalls, and the crashing of buildings, and  screaming citizens, there almost always followed those pastel-colored streaks of light that signaled the arrival of Townville's diminutive heroines.

    "Drat!" muttered Professor Dick to himself. 'They're still alive! I must not allow them to find out that I am too!" There was also the sensation, often when Dick Hardly was in his apartment that he'd rented for the night, or huddled in a dark alley after dark, that someone, somewhere was watching him. Several times he looked around, and once he even peered out the window of his apartment, and once around a street corner. But neither time did he see anyone there. But he could still feel eyes upon him nonetheless. He was allowing himself to become paranoid, he told himself. He was just nervous because he knew he was up to no good, and he feared being discovered. But still the feeling persisted, and once he even thought he saw a short squat form racing down the alley he was in. This happened to be in broad daylight, and Dick gave chase, calling, "Hey Hey you! Wait up, man!"

    But when he reached the street whoever it was had vanished into the milling crowds. Could it have been the person spying on him—assuming there _was _anyone spying on him? Even if there was, he assured himself, he knew now it couldn't be the police. They would confront him directly, not sneak around in shadows spying on him. And if it wasn't them, he had nothing to worry about.

    Or so he thought. 

    Finally, Professor Dick decided it was time he made his move. 

     He gathered his supplies together, and found another abandoned evil factory, this time one on the opposite side of town. Deep in the depths of the deserted plant, the Professor gathered together some beakers, flasks and test tubes, and a Bunsen burner. The then got out his supplies, the basic components for creating Powerpuff Girls. 

   But I'm not going to make the same mistake twice, he thought to himself  I've got to make my new knock-offs unbeatable, just like the original PPG. Then, even if I'm discovered, the real Powerpuff Girls won't stand a chance! After all, I'll have them outnumbered a hundred to one! They'll all be as perfect as the originals! But what did I do wrong last time? I know! I must not have put in enough Chemical X! And I haven't even got that yet! Well, there's only one thing to do—I'll have to break in to that geeky former roommate of mine's house, and steal some! Then—

   Just then there was a loud crash in the fragmented factory skylights. Shards of tarnished glass showered down. The crooked professor turned and gasped as he saw three familiar streaks of light descend into the factory depths to land directly in front of him. Three sets and enormous colored eyes regarded him with a "we've got you now," look. 

    _They've discovered me! _He thought. _Somehow, these blasted Girls have found me out before I_ _could even steal the most important ingredient!_

   "Er….groovy seeing you girls here, heheh!" he muttered, laughing nervously. "I've been out of work lately, and …..I…was just about to cook my lunch, yeah, that's it!" he tried desperately to hide the ingredients behind his back.     "Who you calling _girls,_ Professor Dickweed!" 

    Professor Dick gasped as he got a clearer look at the trio in front of –and saw that they weren't the Girls after all!

     The one who had spoken was red-haired boy with huge red eyes, a dark red backwards cap, and a dark red black-striped shirts. The other two a blond and brunette boy with a cowlick also had striped shirts, of dark blue and dark green. Their eyes were also of matching colors, making all of them look like evil mirror-images of the Powerpuff Girls. 

    They sneered up at Professor Dick like evil 'puffs. 

    "Wh—who are you?" he stammered, to shocked to register thoughts. 

     "None of yer business, "professor"!" said the red boy, the one who appeared to be their leader. He jabbed a fingerless limb at him. "So yer the one who tried to make copy-cats of those yucky, sissified Powerpuff Girls, huh?"

    "Well….yes, I suppose I am." Muttered Professor Dick, too shocked to care if he should give away this information or not. 

   "Can you imagine anyone stupid enough to do _that?" _the blond boy was saying to green one, and they both collapsed into wicked peals of boyish laughter. 

     Professor Dick had no idea who these weird boys were, much less what they wanted with him, but they clearly weren't heroes. He realized he had to get away from them. But how? 

    "Look guys, I don't know what you want with me—"

    "What _we _want?" sneered the red one. "It's not what we want, dickbrain. It's our Pops."

    "Who?"

    "He's been keeping an eye on you for some time now, prof. Everyone thinks you died in that accident at the other evil factory, but our Pops is smart. He figured you survived. And he was right. He knows you've been hidn' out all this time, and now you're gonna try to make more stupid knockoffs of those sissy girls! Well, not anymore!"

     With that the boy launched himself into the air and rammed a fist into Professor Dick's gut. The professor cried and doubled over, but then the over tow boys were on him. The blue one socked him on the side of the head, and the green one punched him square in the mouth, knocking loose a few teeth. Professor Dick crashed into the floor, gums and lips torn and bleeding. The last things he heard were the boys' evil laughter in his ears before his world faded to black. 

    When next Professor Dick awoke, he was lying on a chrome-steel floor in some kind of ultra-modern facility. As he returned to groggy consciousness, he again heard the evil snickering of the three boys' who'd evidently brought him to wherever he now was. 

    "Welcome, Porfessor Dick Hardly. I have been expecting you."

   The professor thought he recognized the voice from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. Then he sat up on the floor and his vision focused on the figure he saw before him. It was a shortish, squat form, quite possibly the same shape he had chased down the alley. The green simian face and evil eyes pink as poisoned lemonade he recognized from Townsville television news broadcasts. 

    "You! You're—"

    "That's right, weak-minded professor! I am Mojo Jojo, simian supreme and future conqueror of the world!" 

    "Why-why have you brought me here?"

    "Because, you Professor Dick Hardly, have presented me with the opportunity to do just that! Namely, fulfill my dream to conquer the world, and rid myself of those annoying Powerpuff brats, who have ruined my past schemes for world domination, but will not do so any longer now that you, Porfessor Dick hardly have given mean the means of destroying them!"

    "I have?" Professor Dick asked, not understanding any of this.

    "Of course you have! For you Professor Dick hardly, know the means of mass-producing defective copies of those wretched Girls. And if you are able to mass-produce defective copies of those wretched Girls, then you can mass-produce defective copies of my greatest creations, the Rowdyruff Boys! Only you will _not _mass-produce defective copies of my Rowdyruff Boys, because I will make sure you find a way _not _to make them defective! Then you will create an army of Rowdyruff knockoffs, and with this army of Rowdyruff knockoffs, I Mojo Jojo, shall conquer the world! Muahahahahaaaaa!"

     "But I don't know how not to make them defective!" cried the professor, helplessly. 

    "Then you had better _find_ a way, you pathetic excuse for a professor! Or—heheh!—you will _not _like what will happen to you!"

     Brick, the RRB leader, seized terrified Professor Dick by his shirt collar. "Want us to pound 'im for you Pops?"

     "Yeah!" sneered Butch. "I say let's knock his ugly block off! _Right now!"_

    "No boys! Not yet! First we must see if the good professor Dick can find a way to produce Rowdyruffs that are not defective. Right professor……?" 

     "Er…maybe I can find a way. But what will you pay me? Do I get cash or what?"

     "Pay you? Or course I shall pay you! You get to live, of course. That will be your payment! Muahahahaha!"

      A few days afterward, the Powerpuff Girls were attending Pokey Oaks kindergarten, when the hotline flashed. Blossom answered.

    "Girls! Girls!" cried the mayor. "Come quick! The Rowdyruff Boys are attacking the Townsville Community Center! They're tearing it to pieces. Hurry, before it's too late!"

    "We'll be right there, Mayor!" Blossom answered. They shot through the roof of the school and across the sky towards downtown. There they found that the Rowdyruff Boys were indeed trashing the Community Center. It had been evacuated, and the Boys were punching holes in the roof, and blasting it with their laser beams. 

    "Hold it, guys!" exclaimed Blossom as the Girls arrived on the scene. 

   The Boys stopped and all three of them starred at the Girls. 

     "Well, well," Brick said. "if it isn't the Powerpuff sissies.  How you gonna make us?" To make his pint, he smashed in a glass case filled with awards for community service. 

    Boomer and Butch snickered evilly. 

    Blossom felt like launching herself at him. Buttercup gritted her teeth in pent up fury as she glowered at them. But Blossom said. "Hold on, Girls." And to Brick, "Don't be so smug! You know we can take you guys anytime, anywhere?"

      "What makes you say that?" he sneered. "Haha! You Girls couldn't hurt nothing!"

     "How do you think?" Bubbles giggled. 

    "Shall we give to them Girls?" 

    Buttercup and Bubbles nodded as they all began to float toward the Rowdyruff  Boys with looks of lovesick affection on their faces, like at the end of the RRB episode.

    Blossom expected them to speed off in the direction of Mojo's volcano, and save them the trouble of having to blow them up, but they didn't. They just looked at them with dumbfounded expressions like they had the first time. 

    And like the first time, each of the Girls kissed her RRB counterpart, causing him to explode. He Boys clutched their faces, screaming with revulsion and horror. They each glowed their respective colors, before exploding into their basic components. 

    Blossom and her sisters just hung in the air for several minutes, feeling just a bit disappointed it had been so easy.

    "Well….I guess we won't be seeing more of them, unless Mojo decides to revive them."  Said Blossom. 

   "Yeah," said Buttercup. "I guess that's that. We better get back to Miss Keane's class so we can finish our art project."

   "Yeah." Said Bubbles, glad to think about something else. "Let's go."

   But no sooner had the Girls gotten back to class, then the hotline rang again. 

   "Girls! Girls! Come quick!" the Mayor said. "Its those Rowdyruff Boys again!"

     "What?!"

    "This time, they're smashing up Town Hall!"

    "Mayor, are you sure?" 

    "Sure I'm sure!"

    The Girls raced into the sky once more, heading toward Town hall. 

     "The Rowdyruff Boys?" asked Bubbles. "But we just took care of them!"

    "Either someone revived them faster than we thought," said Blossom "Or something awfully strange is going on."

     When they reached Town Hall, they found Butch, Boomer and Brick trashing the place, while citizens ran and screamed. Tow police cars had already arrived on the scene, but they were no match for the Boys. Butch swallowed some of the policemen's bullet's and spit them back at the squad cars, riddling them with holes. They other bullets sprayed harmlessly off the Boys. Brick and Boomer used their eyebeams to melt the two squad cars into ruin. The two officers gave up and ran off. 

    "Hey, guys," said Butch. "Check out that prissy statue of the Powerpuff Girls!" The statue was of bronze, and showed the three Girls leaping heroically into action. He trained his heat ray vision on the statue, and blasted it to smithereens. 

   "Alright, bro!" Brick said. 

    "Way to go, dude!" Boomer and Butch highfived and laughed. 

     "Not so fast, Rowdyruff Boys!" said the Girls in unison. 

     "Let's see how you long you last against the _real_ Powerpuff Girls!"

     "Ooooh, it's the Powerpuff sissies!" sneered Brick, in a voice thick with projected sarcasm. 

"Oh, we're _really scared!"_

Boomer and Butch laughed uproariously.

     "Go ahead, laugh it up!" Buttercup shouted. "We'll make short work of you!"

    "Is that right, sissies?" asked Butch. "How?"

     "Wait a minute." Said Bubbles "we just defeated you a few minutes ago. Don't you guys remember?"

     "Defeated us?" laughed Brick, incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

    Bubbles shrugged. "I guess they have short memories."

     "Never mind!" Blossom commanded. "Let's deal with them? Ready Girls?"

   They all smiled and looked at one another. Then, just like before, they each floated toward their Rowdyruff counterpart, and kissed him on the cheek. Again the Boys screamed in agony and exploded. 

    Not sure what to make of it, the Girls shrugged and returned to class. 

   Only to have the hotline ring again , not a few minutes later. It was the Mayor again. This time he said that the Rowdyruff Boys were terrorizing Townsville City park.

     "We'll be right on it, Mayor" said Blossom.

     They streaked through the sky to the city Park, where this time they found Butch Boomer, and Brick heating the swimming pond with their lasers, causing the citizens to evacuate it or be scalded. The water was heating to the boiling point, and might soon evaporate into steam. Then Townsville would be left without a pond. But again the Girls kissed the Boys and exploded them in time. Again, the Boys reacted with astonishment, as though they had no memory of what had happened before. 

     In the next few minutes, the hotline buzzed again. It was the Mayor, shouting that this time the Boys were trashing the Townsville Mall. Again, more confused than ever, the Girls rushed to the scene. Sure enough, there were Butch, Boomer, and Brick, smashing up the Townsville mall. Shoppers ran screaming everywhere. Butch smashed into a marble column, causing an entire section of the upstairs to crumble and come loose.  A small child had fallen form its mother's arms and lying crying in the path of the fallen column. Shocked, Bubbles streaked down and snatch up the baby, and placed it in its frantic mothers arms. 

    Brick and Boomer were tearing up electronics store. They had already through the store owner out the window and hapless man landed on his face. They were rummaging through the stuff.

   "Don't total everything, bro." Brick was saying. "We could use some of this stuff."

    "Yeah, dude." Boomer agreed. "Some of these look really cool. Ugh! Here's one of those stupid Powerpuff Gameboys!" he fired his lasers at the cartridge, smashing it. "Can you imagine anyone actually wanting to_ play _as a Powerpuff Girl?"

    "Yeah, we would!" said Blossom, as she and Bubbles floated in the doorway. They both looked at her in confusion.

   Buttercup, who had already exploded Butch joined them. "Yeah, say yer prayers, Rowdyruff jerks!" 

   They floated toward the Brick and Boomer, who only watched stupefied incomprehension. They exploded into snips, snails, and puppytails. 

     Out in the mall, patrons and retailers came out from hiding, and cheered the Powerpuffs,once they had seen what had happened. 

   They flew off toward Pokey Oaks, but suddenly Blossom stopped. "Hold it Girls." She said.

   "What?" Bubbles and Buttercup both asked. 

    "When we get back to class, take a wild guess as to what might happen?"

    "Er…we finish our projects?" asked Bubbles.

    "No, Bubbles!" said Buttcup "She means what might keep us from finishing our projects!"

    "Oh! The mayor will probably call, and tell us the Rowdyruff Boys are trashing somewhere else?

     "Right!" said Blossom. "We've got to find out who's behind this!"

    "It's Mojo." Said Buttercup. "Who else?"

     "But once we destroy the Rowdyruffs, how is he making them come back so fast? 

     "And how come they never seem to remember us?" asked Bubbles. 

     "I don't know. But we're gonna find out! C'mon!"

    They streaked in the direction of Mojo's volcanic observatory. 

   The streaked in the window and down through the depths of Mojo's lair. Finally the Girls landed. "Well, Girls, we've searched the place." Blossom said. "And there's no sigh of Mojo or the Boys"

    "Wait a minute." Said Buttercup "Hear that?" All of them listened intently. From the very depths of the lair, came the faint sound of churning machinery. 

   "Let's go!" said Blossom. They dashed down into the depths where the sound was coming from. At last, they found themselves peering over the steel beams overlooking a vast production plant. 

The entire room looked as though it had been newly designed. 

   "Maybe Mojo's invested in some kind of business." Buttercup suggested. 

     "Could be." Blossom agreed. "But what kind ?"

    There was dozens of moving conveyor belts below, but no visible human workers Everything seemed to be performed by robotics. Mechanical arms were doing all of the manual labor. But what most held the Girls' interest was the product being produced. Hundreds of metal cauldrons moved along the conveyors. Robotic arms shook in boxes labeled "snips", "snails", and "puppytail" into the them. The cauldrons were then sent into a huge metal furnace-like machine. Steam and smoke rose out of this apparatus.  The Girls noticed that near the ceiling of the bizarre plant ran hundreds and hundreds of shiny glass tubes, all of them connecting with the loud, belching machine. Through the network of tubes surged a sickly off-green fluid, which looked as though it might be contaminated. On a return conveyor, rows of the assembled products poured out of the machine. The Girls covered their mouths and gasped when they saw them. 

    Each item was encased under a glass cover. They were al, perfect duplicates—or knock-offs—of the Rowdyruff Boys. 

    The Girls were speechless for several moments. Then Blossom said in an awed voice, "So that explains it."

     "You know what it reminds me of, Girls?" said Bubbles. 

    "What?"

   "Of that Professor Dick, how he tried to make products of us and sell them!"

Blossom realized she was right. There was indeed a creepy similarity to this. "But those knock-offs, were, you know, made wrong. These Rowdyruff duplicates don't look deformed."

    "And if those Rowdyruffs we just totaled were knock-offs, " observed Buttercup "They seemed just like the originals, only they had no memory of us kissing them."

    "That part still doesn't make sense." Said Blossom. "How come they aren't all weird-like,?"

    "I an glad that you have asked that, Powerpuff Girls!" said a voice they all knew and recognized. They turned around to face Mojo Jojo gloating at them. 

    "Mojo Jojo!" They gasped.

    "Yes, it is I, Mojo Jojo, who have come up with the most unbeatable plan of my career, and since it is unbeatable, you, the Powerpuff Girls, shall not defeat me!"

    "We'll see about that!" said Buttercup. "So what is this stupid plan of yours?"

    "Haha! Have you not yet guessed it, Powerpuff pests? What you see before you is my grand scheme the scheme that is more evil more diabolical, than all my other plans put together. You see, I read in the tribune how that ridiculous excuse for a professor, Dr. Dick Hardly tried to mass market knock-offs of you miserable pests. So I thought to my self, if that half-witt can manufacture Powerpuff duplicates, why can not I, Mojo, Jojo, do the same thing with my Rowdyruff Boys, and build an unbeatable army! But there was one small problem . The Powerpuff products Prof Dick marketed were defective. So I had my Boys bring him here, so I could have him find a way to make my Boys invulnerable…."

    "Wait a minute!" cried Blossom. "Professor Dick died in the explosion that wrecked his plant."

   "Hahaha! That is incorrect Powerpuff brats! I found him living off the street, and sent my Boys to bring him here, right when he was preparing to make more Powerpuff knockoffs?"

    "Hey guys!" said Bubbles "I thought Porfessor Dicks Powerpuff's were defective because he forgot an ingredient—he didn't; give them love, like the Professor gave us! He wanted them only to make money!" 

    "But the Rowdyruff Boys were evil to begin with." Blossom explained. "Maybe it was because of the toxic waste Mojo used. Or because Mojo is evil. Anyway, they didn't need love."

     "That is very astute, Powerpuff brat!" laughed Mojo. "When I had the Professor make the first Rowdyruff knock-offs, they were perfect duplicates of my original Rowdyruff Boys. Only we never told any of them they could be blown up by a kiss! That would foil my plans! So now, I, Mojo Jojo have created an army of RRBs, which will conquer the world! It matters not how many kisses you give to them, Powerpuff pests, you cannot destroy them all!" 

    "We'll see about that!" cried Blossom. The Girls flew off and crashed through the roof of Mojo's observatory. 

   As they emerged into the sky over Townsville, they were shocked by the sight, which greeted them. All though the sky were a vast army of Rowdyruff Boys. Mjo had now unleashed his main force upon the city. They others had merely been teasers to bring their attention to the Girls so Mojo could gloat over his new plan. 

    As well he might, for the Girls now realized they were facing impossible odds.

    Hundreds and hundreds of trios of Brick, Boomer, and Butch flew over the city. All of them were sneering and blasting buildings with their laser beams. Some were punching holes in buildings and throwing cars. Two duplicates of Butch and Boomer tossed a car into a brick wall. The car crumpled, and the Boys high-fived as its alarm blared unceasingly. Townsville was in a smoldering wreck. And once the Boys had trashed it enough, they knew, Mojo would proclaim himself ruler, and then he would go on to conquer the world. 

    "What can we do?" cried Bubbles helplessly. 

    "I don't know." Said Blossom watching the sky in helpless shock.

     "Let's fight out way through." Opined Buttercup.

    "No, Buttercup!" said Blossom. "We'll never beat them that way! But I'm starting to get an idea…Let's go home and talk to the Professor!"

    They streaked for home. 

    After Townsville had been satisfactorily trashed, the RRB army captured the Town Hall, and the Mayor and Miss Bellum.

     Mojo was standing on a podium outside the hall, in front of a very unhappy crowd.  At his side stood the three original RRBs, with wicked grins on their faces. 

     "Citizens of Townsville!" Mojo spoke into the mike with a simian smirk. "I, Mojo Jojo am your new ruler, and future conqueror of the planet! And there are to be some teensy-weensy changes starting as of right now, which I, Mojo Jojo, am about to share with you! The first item is—"

    "Pops, look" Boomer cried, pointing skyward. 

    "Boys, do not interrupt me while I am speaking!"

    "But look!" Mojo saw that the boys, and the entire crowd was looking at the sky with uncertainty. 

And Mojo looked too. 

    High above the city, from the direction of the Utonium house, flew a vast army, all of its miniscule squads flying in groups of three. But these were not RRb knockoffs. They were duplicates of the Girls themselves, all flying toward Mojo and town square. 

     The RRB army was situated at the back of the crowd, hemming them in. _"Get them!!_

     Commanded Mojo. The RRB army rose into the air like a vast swarm. 

  They flew to intercept the army of PPGs. But suddenly the army of Girls came to a halt The Boys stared in confusion. 

      "Hi, Boys." Said the vast voice of hundreds and hundreds of Powerpuff Girls. They floated demurely toward the confused army of Rowdyruff Boys. 

    "No!" cried Mojo. "You are spoiling my plans!"

    When the front squadrons of the army of Powerpuff Girls clashed with those of the Rowdyruff Boys, the Boys screamed and exploded. Then more trios of Powerpuffs closed in, exploding more Rowdyruffs, until they had Mojo's entire army in retreat. The remaining RRBs, finally realizing what was happening, raced for cover, but the PPG pursued them, and RRbs were popping out of existence everywhere, until Mojo's entire army was destroyed.

     A hail of snips, snails, and puppydog tails rained down on the citizens of Townsville. 

   "Hoooray for the Powerpuff Girls!" they all cried. 

    "No!' cried Mojo Jojo "You Powerpuff pests have defeated my plans once again! How have you done this! Powerpuff knock-offs are defective! They cannot have beaten my Rowdyruff Boys!"

   The three original Powerpuff Girls landed in front of him. "Not these, Mojo." Blossom told him. We got the Professor to make them, just like he made us! So he gave them lots of love!"

     After the police took Mojo to jail, and the mayor congratulated the Powerpuff Girls for saving the city, the Girls started to fly home, when they noticed something. 

     There was some commotion going on down the street, and the Girls flew to see what it was. 

   They were shocked at what they saw. It was their old nemesis Professor Dick Hardly. The three original Rowdyruff Boys had him surrounded. They had flown off to find him, the moment it was clear that the RRB army was destroyed. 

    Brick had the unfortunate Professor by the collar. "You cheated us!" Brick was screaming, red with rage. "You sold us out! Pops was gonna be king of the world, and given us anything we wanted!"

    "Boys, please!" cried the Professor. "I never said the boys wouldn't explode if they were kissed! What could I have done about it?"

     "Shuddup!" said Butch, socking him hard across the mouth. "Save your stupid excuses! You had a job to do, prof-man, and you botched it!"

    "Yeah!" agreed Brick. 

    "Let's pummel the crap out this loser!" said Butch.

    "I'm with you, bro!" Boomer agreed. 

    "Let him go!" it was Blossom.

   The Boys looked at them and gasped. "Welllll." Said Brick "Look who's here! The sissy Powerpuff Girls! Come to save poor Professor Dickbrain!"

     Don't you brats ever get tire of being good guys?" said Butch "Geez! And you even want to save a creep like this!"

    "Yeah!" said Boomer. "This creep tried to kill you, remember?"

    "That's right." Blossom told him. "That's what being good is all about! We have to treat are enemies the same as any other citizen! That means we can't let you hurt him. So back off, jerks! Remember what happened to the knock-offs!"

     Brick glowered at the Girls, fuming like he was ready to explode. "Ooooooooooh! Alright sissy-brats! We're outa here! But just wait! Pops will find a way so kissing can't hurt us! Then you're all _dead meat!"_

      He through Professor Dick into the pavement, the Boys streaked off laughing. 

    The Girls floated down next to the dazed professor was he climbed shakily to his feet. "Oh, thank you, Girls, for saving me from those awful Rowdyruff Boys!" he bent down and kissed Blossom's Mary Janes. "Thank you Powerpuff Girls, so very much! I love you, I loveyouIloveyou!" 

     "Don't think that foot kissing will get you off the hook, Professor!" Blossom told him. "Remember you still haven't done time for blowing up that factory and trying to kills by draining us of chemical X! "

    "Yeah," said Butterecup."Not to mention all the folks ready to sue you for selling them defective products!" 

     "Now, now, Girls! I've reformed! I'm a model citizen now!"

    "Yeah, right." Said Blossom. They grabbed him and flew him into the air.

    "C'mon, Girls." He pleaded. "You can't do this to me. Don't you believe me."

    "Nope." Said Blossom. "But you might try the judge. Maybe he will."

    They flew Porfessor Dick to Townsville jail. But when they got home, the Girls discovered they had a new problem. 

    Their front yard was filled with Powerpuff knockoffs. 

   "Girls! Girls!" the Professor cried. "What am I going to do with all of these duplicates? I can't possibly provide for all of them! But I just can't send them away either!"

    "We love you, Professor!" the PPG duplicates cried in unison.

     "Hmmmmm." Said Blossom. "That is a problem. Let me think on it."

    The three PPG originals whispered to one another, as the Professor and the PPG knock-offs looked on in confusion. "We've got it!" Blossom said at last. "Remember that invention that could send us through the fifth dimension?"

    "Well, yes, but—"

   "Maybe you could build another machine that opens up all kinds of alternate worlds. And the ones where there are no Powerpuffs could certainly use some."

   "Hmmmmm. That sounds like a good idea, Girls. I'll get started  right now."

  And that's just what the Professor did. He got to work on a machine capable of opening into hundreds of alternate realities, where there were versions of himself, or some other lonely grownup without a family that could look after the girls. And of course where there was plenty of crime to take care off, and plenty of mutant monsters to thrash. And that's where he sent all of the Powerpuff Girl duplicates. 

    _And so, once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!_


End file.
